1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device having a semiconductor light emitting element and a light reflective member, and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting devices provided with a reflective layer on the side faces of an LED (light emitting diode), which is a semiconductor light emitting element, for efficient upward emission have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-243822 (“JP '822”) discloses a light emitting device in which the side faces of the LED chip are covered with a resin member to which reflectance is imparted by including a light reflective filler in a light-transmissive resin.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4778085 (“JP '085”) discloses a light emitting device in which a package is formed with a resin material that contains at least 46 wt % of a light reflective filler, and an LED is mounted in the recess of the package.
In cases where a reflective layer is formed with a white resin to which reflectance is imparted by having the light-transmissive resin contain a light reflective filler, as in the light emitting device disclosed in JP '822, a portion of the light incident on the reflective layer occasionally passes through and leaks out.
In order to achieve an adequate reflectance using a white resin, moreover, a light reflective filler must be added at a high content, as in the case, for example, of the resin material disclosed in JP '085. Adding a light reflective filler at a high content, however, reduces the fluidity of the resin material, making it hard, and results in reduced formability. This also makes the molding brittle, thereby reducing its reliability.
For these reasons, it was difficult to form a reflective layer (i.e. light reflective member) that had both good reflectance and high reliability on the side faces of a semiconductor light emitting element using a resin material.